


The Queen

by nerd0985



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd0985/pseuds/nerd0985
Summary: Felicity Odin, the young Princess of asgard is in feud with her brothers to rule the kingdom. there parent decide to send them on Midgard, to choose and select the worthy one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys for a while i'm writing a dark fiction. so i decide to write a light one. this idea was nagging me for moths for here it is.

Asgard:

 

"I am first in the line, the Throne of Asgard belongs to me." Thor exclaim in his booming voice. the whole council seems pleased with him; nodding there head in agreement.

"We all Know brother you are thick head giant. this kingdom  needs me. only my intelligence can save this kingdom." Loki declare in his calm and calculative tone.

 

"And we all agree This kingdom neither rely on a Prince.who dress up as a bride, because he stupid enough to lost Mjölnir to his enemy ,nor the prince who spend his leisure time; turning in a mare,so he can................................  " Princess felicity the only daughter of king and Queen and youngest of all left the sentence lingering int he air.she didn't have to complete it. The council member were laughing with water in their eyes. satisfied with her achievement she whirl gracefully to face her brothers.

Her brother were glaring daggers at her. if looks could kill she would be dead by now. she bow in mock respect.

 

"That was a long time ago." Thor sneer at her.

 

"She is a girl, girls don't rule the kingdom" Loki  decide to be more clear on his opinion.

Felicity stiffen in her position glaring at her brothers.

 

"Loki"Frigga chide him.

 

"This is enough, we will conduct the court tomorrow." Odin had enough of this. his children still wanted to argue but he gave them his best hard look. he grab his Queen had in his leading her to their quarters. enter the room he let go of his patience.  

"They are insufferable." Odin said while holding his head in his hands,

"They are kids."

"Our boys are seven thousand years old. Felicity on the other hand is two thousand year old, she can be called a kid." A soft smile appear on All father face, talking about his little princes always does that to him.

"She is just like her brother." Frigga huff a laugh.

"She is a girl, I want her protected." he turned  to his wife. worry visible on his old features.

his wife Quickly hold is hand in hers.

 

"Yes she is girl and strong willed. she have ability to change the history. and she has her brothers to protect her."

Odin snort at the last apart.

"I highly doubt that. they are fighting like frost giants." 

"The are trying to prove there selves worthy." 

"They all are equally worthy.  we love all of them  the same." Odin voice his emotion.

"I know but we have to give all of them a fair chance."  Frigga lightly advice

"I know."

"We will send them to Midgard."

Frigga head shot up.

"I wasn't serious about the suggestion. Our kids are strong headed. they can hurt any poor mortal on Midgard.

"That's why we are going to cease there powers. they can only use them, when they truly need them."

"Thor is physically strong, he can handle himself. Loki is smartest person on Asgard but Felicity is still a baby."

"yes but she born with the gift of magic and goddess of fertility. just like me. we can't cease all her powers maybe to some extend. "

"You are right our daughter is as deserving as our sons."

"So, this is decided our kids are going to Midgard. they will learn to respect and care for other and whosoever survive the longest and deal with the situation best is going to be next ruler of Asgard."

"Well if Felicity is going to have some of her power, then it a little unfair to the boys isn't it." Frigga look at him through her lases.

"You are not going to make it easy for me, are you?"Frigga gave him her brightest smile.

 

Meanwhile on earth:

 

 

"I am so happy for you?"Laurel  hugged him tighter then necessary. after the whole fiasco of Merlyn and undertaking her decide to hung up the hood. Malcom died while saving tommy in CNRI  Building. His mother  confession saved many life. so the system decide to give her a chance. Her involvement in undertaking effecting  the company. As a new CEO , the company wants the investor, PR painting him as a grown up man. that's where Laurel came in. She is Pretending to be his girlfriend and taking the acting very seriously.it was his mother idea. he should haven't said yes, not to this.  he know his mother and what she was trying to do. he looked up across the ball room, his mother giving him an encouraging smile while his sister given him a sympathetic look beside her Roy was looking annoyed with the party. 

untangling himself from Laurel, he went to the terrace for some fresh air and much needed privacy.

 holding the railing , he took few deep breathes.

"Hey." he look over his shoulder. his sister was leaning against  the door.

"Go back to the party Thea, I really needed to be alone right now."  A hurt look crossed her pretty face but she kept walking to him.

"You can say no to mom. you know. Laurel is not actually your girlfriend. she breakup with her and stop worrying about the board."

"I don't know speedy. Mom is persistent and Laurel is acting like I am Ollie but I'm not that guy any more beside i don't think . i can do the relation ship anymore. i always ends up hurting someone, i thing i am destined to be alone." Thea quickly pulled Oliver in a comforting hug.

"Oh Ollie you do deserve look and soon you will find a princess with biggest heart ever."

"I doubt that." he hugged his sister back.

she was right he can say no to her mom.  leaving his sister with Roy.he went to Laurel. after an hour of crying, yelling and tears she left him with a kiss on cheek.

checking in with Diggle, he slumped to his bed. 

 

Asgard:

A week later.

"Silence" silence fell in throne room. Odin thew a glare to on council, daring them to speak another word.

"All Father with all due respect. how an adventure on Midgard help to find the Ruler , the Midgardian are inferior than us." Princess Felicity voice her thoughts, clearly upset with her parent decision. from corner her eyes she saw her brother nodding in agreement. a satisfying feeling spreed through her. after a very long time three of them were agree on something. sure her parent will drop this nonsense.

"Apart from being Strong, intelligent  a ruler needs to be Humble, compassionate. You three are going to Midgard learn and prove yourself." Odin stand up with his queen beside him.

"We will see you off to bifrost next morning. you all are going without your power. lead a life like a mortal." 

 

The night Princess went to the woods. Fandral was waiting for her .  seeing her approaching he dropped on his knees.

"Princess" he bowed his head in respect.

"Rise" she offered him her hand. rising on her feet her kissed her knuckles.

"You know my father command us to spend  time in Midgard?"  

"Yes."

"Will you wait for me?" she asked him hopefully.

"I can wait for you for eternity." 

she giggled "You don't have to wait for long."

"I should be going." she take a step back

"Princess" she stopped . once again her grab her hand drop a kiss on her knuckle.

smiling up to him . she transport herself back in her room. where she was greeted by her two brother.

 

"Where were you sneaking around?" Loki ask him with a knowing smile.

 

"You shouldn't snoop around  like this. it doesn't suit a princess." Thor interrupt.

"You two can go to Hel. she throw a cushion in Loki's direction. "I hope father wed you to Hela."she pointed her finger at her brother. the smile quickly left his face.

"She is supposed to be my daughter." Loki answer

"You started that rumors because you don't want to wed her."

"honestly she have a skull, where her face should be. I will run for hills if father suggest that to me." Thor  caught the the pillow thrown at him.

"Anyway, What you two want?"

"What are we going to do on that petty planet without our power."

"That we will deal on midgard." opening her door she gesture them to leave her room.

 

Next Morning:

 

The three of them gather on golden gates of bifrost. with the obedient nod toward the king heimdall open the rainbow bridge. with a whirlpool of wind three of them vanished.

 

Earth same day.

He had nothing else to do. his day start with running around  the Queen state land and end with mostly in Queen consolidate.

The past week was hell for him. after breaking up with Laural his mother was unhappy, board and PR were constantly eating his ears off. Thea suggest him to date again for real this time. Today was no different then others. he was running around the mansion . dig,thea and Roy were accompany him today. he was running a little ahead of them all.

Reaching  deeper in the wood he turn to look for rest. when a blazing bolt hit the ground. it lasted for few second at the same moment Thea, Roy and Diggle were standing behind him.

"Holy shit."

"Did yo see that man." Diggle said freak out of his mind.

"Ollie, is that a women in that circle thing......" 

"Stay back Thea" he pulled her back instead  start walking to a women siting on the ground , her blond her veiling her face. she was wearing some of shoulder deep red gown. her hidden profile didn't appear dangerous to him as a moment ago. hesitating he set on his hunches. without thinking he tuck the blonde strand behind her ear. his his met her.he suck in breath. at the same instant the girl in red took a sharp breath. she was beautiful, with beautiful blue eyes and hair like shining sun. taking her small hand in his, he helped her on her feet. she was an angle out of his fantasy 'til she opened her mouth.

"Mortal if you don't take a step back this instant . i will poof you into ashes " The angle threat him in her sweet voice.

"Poof" he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes poof."She use her hand to emphasize her point a small ball of fire appear in her palm .

"She is a witch"Roy supplied from distance.

"I princess Felicity of Asgard Goddess of joy and Fertility command you to behead this low life." the woman pointed her finger toward Diggle than  to Roy. her blue eyes blazing with anger.

 

"When i said you deserve a princess, i wasn't that serious." The shocked Thea whine.

"This isn't funny." he counter back without taking his eyes off the angle.


	2. Chapter 2

VERDANT:

  
"So what we gonna do about her ."  
Diggle asked. eyeing the blonde goddess who was busy touching the liquor experimentally. she sniff it then made a face. he smile , amused to see her.  
"Lyla called there are 2 more similar incident , one in maxico and other is in outskirt of vegas." Thea fill them in on new information.  
"Great two more aliens"Roy granted  
" Lyla had curtis , delete the satellite footage. if Argus or any other organization find out about her they gonna cut her open, goddess or not."  
"We can ask barry to lock her up in star labs."  
"she is a goddess. we saw a little what she can do with magic . we can't risk her out in public." "Diggle exclaimed.  
"I say we call the secrete agencies and get rid of her." Roy was quick to say  
"Roy she is a goddess. " Thea chide  
"Yeah with murderous tendencies. she want diggle to rip my head off." Roy visibly shudder.  
"Actually she want's yo beheaded." Oliver irritatingly supplied.  
"He is joking, My brother is joking."  
"No he's not" diggle proffered. Thea put a comforting hand on Roy's arm while glaring at Diggle.  
"This is Enough." Oliver said loud enough for Felicity to hear.

 

  
"No it's Not ." Oliver turn to the loud feminine voice. only to saw the goddess popping the cherry in her mouth then sipping her martini.Licking her lips to savoir the last trickling drop of her martini. his eyes widen, he swallowed his suddenly very dry mouth. watching her chewing her bottom lips. she turned her attention to the bartender once again demanding another drink.

"I want more."  
The bartender chuckle. "But you had three already your highness."the lean dark hair bow his head in mock respect. he was clearly feigning but the the goddess seemed content with the the curtsy. she replied with the bowing her head down.

"IF you insist Sire Markos of Greece perhaps you can take me to show your kingdom ." she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"well if you up for this, next week then why not." the bartender said huskily.

  
"IS she flirting with Markos or its just me." Thea asked with her mouth agape open.  
"She is flirting." Diggle smiled.

Oliver eyes narrowed when he notice Markos eyeing Felicity's appreciatively.  
"Ahem. " he clear his throat to get their attention.

"Thea can you take Felicity to control room. give her clothes to change in."  
"Well I want the seamstress , to come to my new quarters and fashion my new gown."  
Felicity announce.

  
"Who the hell is seamstresses" Roy whispered to Thea.  
"She means a fashion designer." the brunette rolled he eyes.

"Markos can you please look up in the inventory again. Roy can help you." Oliver asked Markos; wanting him out of the room. Roy made a face but went with markos.  
He turned his attention to the blonde again. Thinking how to approaches her without offending her Royal expectations." My Princess, The seamstress on earth fashion clothes on larger scales. there are many shops providing there services , hoping to attain your kind approval." she eyed him suspiciously.  
but he kept talking"There are many shops waiting for your arrival but it will be convenient to change your gown in something more.......................... comfortable. we don't want your exquisite gown to get ruined."  
The Goddess think for a minute then move her hand in air. a pool of purple smoke appear around her. the next thing they saw , she was standing in an vibrant yellow gown.  
"Will this do?" she ask him excitingly.  
She look beautiful. he cursed under his breath.this is going to be difficult.  
"No , I am afraid. You have to wear something that helps you to mingle." she looked at him with a crocked eyebrow.  
"My sister here, will be delighted to help you." Thea scowl at him but took Felicity to the basement.  
"A thought you dropped out of four schools"Diggle teased him.  
A good 15 minutes later Thea text him.  
Speedy: **heads up. Find a way to deal with mom. Roy is in........... Just go with the flow ; )**

he was confused with the cryptic message 'till he saw Laurel and his mother with one of her friend .  
"Oliver what are you doing here?"  
He look at Laurel standing with his mother and her reporter friend.  
"And why's that girl wearing your clothes."  
He turn around and saw Felicity emerging in his clothes.wearing his sweat pants and a over size tee shirt.  
beside her Thea was grinning ear to ear. something is not right if his sister's beaming smile is any indication.  
"Laurel Hi." the smiled brightly.  
"Hi Thea."  
"Darling I thought you would be in office right now." Moira question but her eyes were busy scanning felicity.  
He was thinking what to say when the blonde goddess step forward, pulled him down by his collar and kissed his cheek soundly.

"Hi Mom, Meet Ollie's fiance Felicity." Thea sang happily.  
His eyes turn to beaming thea, smiling felicity finally to his shocked mother and Laurel. He was about to say something. when Laurel run out wiping her cheeks. He was about to follow. when Roy came forward and patted his shoulder.  
"Congratulation Oliver." the older woman said politely."I hope you let my channel cover you forthcoming wedding." Moira snickered at her friend's comment.  
"Emma we are getting late for the meeting." Moira hooked her arms with Emma before dragging her out. giving oliver a warring glare. He knew what she meant.This is not over.

He turned to his sister , ready to interrogate her. but the goddess cut in.

"Now shall we."

 

Gloria's :

Felicity was in trail room, wrestling her way in Midgardian clothes, . they were in a local designer bouquet. Diggle was outside keeping an eye on media.  
Thea was flipping pages of a Fashion magazine. he sat beside her before take the magazine out of her hands. the you girl eyed him innocently but he know better.  
"spill"

  
"Okay okay Grumpy bear... So you Know how you send me with Felicity." he Nodded his head.  
"We exchange some word .Well apparently she and her brother are send to earth on a special mission. Felicity wants to rule Asgard so does her brother. their parents decide to choose a deserving ruler by a competition. According to the terms of this competition howsoever last longest on earth While proving their self, will Rule Asgard."  
"And how being my fiance comes in?"  
"Well one of the term is to being compassionate. So, when i told her about your history with Laural .she offered to help."  
"She offered our you manipulate her into it." he eye his sister suspiciously.  
"Well I might have suggest that to be more compassionate; she should help you. after all we are going to let her stay in Queen manor and Play her host. Look Ollie with Isabell manipulating the board. tying to prove you a man whore this is best we can do. we help Felicity to win the crown and she helps you."  
"Oh and i suggest her to Lose some of her attitude it will help."  
A loud curse pierced their ears.  
"By All Father's I will destroy you , you little midgardian monster."  
Thea's phone start ringing , she apologize and went outside. saying its important.  
huffing to himself . he padded to the trail room hoping to save the little monster.  
"Can I help your excellence."  
"Felicty is fine. thea told me how things work here and yes come inside."  
he hesitatingly step inside the confined area.  
she was standing facing the mirror , wearing one of then thea's selected dress. it was orange in color , a triangle cut out above the chest area. she was struggling with the zipper.  
"Can you do me up?" her voice broke the spell.  
"Yes." he cleared his throat and start pulling her zipper up. unnoticed to him a finger trailing up to her bare flesh. goose boom broke out on her skin. she swallowed visibly.  
"Thank you." she said caught his eyes in the mirror.  
"Now" before he could question .the girl garbed his blue tie and dragged him out.

  
Coming out they saw a flood of media trying to break in the front door of dress Maker's . numbers flash of cameras were going off. reporter were taking picture. without thinking he draw confuse Felicity in his arms. shielding her from pappz prying eyes.  
The owner and designer Gloria apologize and show them the back entrance.  
Diggle and thea were already in car. he was going through the security breach with diggle while thea was explaining about Media to Felicity.  
Upon Maria inform them about Moira waiting for them in parlor.  
"NOT RIGHT NOW." he mentally groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Manor:

"God help me Oliver could you not inform me before proposing any random girl." Moira explode when Oliver entered.

She was about to say something else when her phone break off.  Moira quickly turn the volume up of tv.

"Oliver Queen the famous billionaire and Playboy is finally ready to walk down the aisle. he was seen in a local boutique with a mystery Blonde. Inside sources revealed that the billionaire is set to marry really soon. Where several heart are broken, the Board of QC  is immensely happy with the Young man. Even in share market the company shares are recorded highest uptill now."

With relieved sign Moira turn of the flat screen.

"At  least it's helping in some way." then she turn to Oliver and Thea.

"Get me that girl. If that thing is going to pretend to be a future Queen Daughter in law then we have to set some rules. she probably needs a tutor to teach her perfect way to behave around upper class.  with laurel I didn't have to go through the grooming class." Moira grimace

Right at that moment Felicity steps inside the parlour with Diggle and Roy.

"So, who summon me? And whosoever did better have a good reason." Felicity grit her teeth annoyed with human for disturbing her much needed leisure time.

"Hello My dear. I'm Moira Queen, Oliver's mother but of course you would already Know that. Gold digger like you is tending to know everything about their target isn't. Moira flick her wrist in dismissive manners

“Now that we have made our pleasantries, I would like to make a thing clear to you as it appears  you eagerly wants’ to be Oliver’s wife, let me make this clear it's not going to happen ever. However we can use you service as Oliver's pretending Fiancée. We are agree to pay you 2 million dollar and after when we your help isn't required anymore. you will pack you things and leave the country forever.

As for making yourself somewhat presentable, I'll hire the best tutor to teach proper way to be a queen and for your cloth." Moira eyed her up and down criticizing her Orange dress.

"What are you wearing is modest enough, but we have to do better."  By the time moira finish her rant.

Everyone had an anxious look on their faces.

“Apologize before I rip you tongue out." Felicity said in calm, cold voice.

"Excuse Me” Moira asked in disbelieve, Unable to accept a simple girl standing up to her.

"Look like we are going to do this hard way."   with a flick of her wrist felicity had Moira's mouth sewed magically

"What's happening..." Moira tried to screaming. The other four people run toward moira to help her. Felicity entrapped them in an invisible cage.

"Felicity she didn't mean to disrespect you. Please let her go."

Hearing thea's frantic voice, felicity rip moira's magic binding off.

"Are you ready  to apologize  or would you like another demonstration."

"I...I'm So..   sorry."  Moira apologize sacredly.

"Not a proper lady like apology However we can work on it." then Felicity wave her hand dismissively. Moving around gracefully.

" From now on you will greet me three times each day followed by your apology , then  you will explain to me, how sorry you are. Am I clear? “Felicity round her chair to face moira. When moira didn't reply she ask again

"Well am I clear?"  felicity  thrust her hand forward a glob of purple smoke start dancing in her palm.  she squeeze her hand to emphasize her point.

Looking at the dying smoke, Moia gulping then start nodding her head.

"Use your word woman." Felicity growled.

" Yes, yes I'm sorry, this won't happen again."  Satisfied with her answer, felicity clap her hand.

"Perfect, Now you will summon that teacher of yours and learn those manner you were talking about. I'll see your progress personally myself."

 

Felicity whirled to exit the door but stop when remember something important.

"Oh! I forget to introduced myself."

"I am felicity Theodora Odin, Goddess of Fertility and joy. The only princess of Asgard."

"Now, my dear you will do better to come on me like you did earlier or else I'll stop bestowing the joy and happiness on you." seeing the woman's pale face felicity added cheekily.

"Loki will ‘be so proud of me.

Threatening the woman for the last time felicity crossed the threshold leaving behind the stunned and scarred Midgardian behind.

 

Asgard :

"The stone of knowledge is turning black my lady." One of the maids came to Queen Chamber. without hearing another word Frigga run to throne  room where she stumble into her husband arm.

"Leave the Room." Odin commands the priest and priestess to leave them alone.

When the door closed, Frigga turned to the King.

"Which one it is?"

"it's very unlikely, It's the purple stone. I expect it from her brothers but not from Felicity. she must have use her power more then necessary."  Odin comprehended.

" What if she was defending herself against danger."

" then she must  do it in human way ,now the stone is going to suppress her power for a foreseeable time.''

"I do not like it, My king."

" We can do nothing to stop it, she must learn to survive on her own."

"She is our daughter"

"Believe me my love, it please me no more than it you but that the price they have to pay. There are rules and they all have to follow them or there will be consequences."

Odin holds her wife in his arm.

Queen Manor:

In her new accommodation felicity was pacing frantically.  She tried to form another fire glob but only a small weak flam appears in her palm.

"Damnation." she cussed loudly.

it was all because of that ill mannered, old  vile woman. felicity seethe in anger , because of her she had to use a form of threat she was forbidden unless it is really is necessary. The stone of knowledge must have suppressed her Power. Thankfully she can still use the small spell. Until all her magic return. She oath to be more careful next time.

she step  inside the bathroom to enjoy a bath but the earth technology had her confused. he foused with her limited power and teleported herself into Oliver's room.

She materialised into a bland grey, white room. her eyes land on the naked form of a  man.

Clad only in a towel around his waist, Oliver was wiping his chest with other towel.

"Now that's a sight even a princess can get used to." with small yelped Oliver turned to looked at the source of the voice. 

Felicity Odin was lying on his bed lazily, running her eyes up and down appreciatively.

The tip of his ears turn red with embarrassment and humiliation.

Embarrassed because of her sudden appearance and his naked state, Humiliate because of his scars.  The women he had been since his return from island, felt disgust to touch is marred skin.   he uncomfortably tried to cover himself but felicity have other ideas.

"No, stop put that damn towel away." she threatens lightly.  When he still seems reluctant to do so. She walk up to him then took the offended piece out of his hand.

She run her hand lightly over his chest, tracing each scars lightly.

"Holy mother of cows." she cuss when her finger glided over a crescent like scar.

His head shot up, listening such a curd remark.

"You know how to curse in our language."  She giggles in response.

"Of course I know. In fact all of us on Asgard know the way of your world.  I admit the colourful language of your world is fun but we prefer to talk our own language and speech. "

"Then why you behave earlier like an ignorant if you know how to curse in our way you sure would know about our clothes and their production  yet you demand a semesters. " although his voice was control but he was having a very hard did surpassing the shiver of excitement her small hand evoked.

she  rounded to take a look to his back." call it a little experiment ‘ how on earth someone deal with a princess from the outer space’." she cover the area of his burnt sink with her hand before making the journey to his shoulder blades.

"So, what's the verdict." he asked when she moved to face him again but to his dismay her attention was focused on the scripted tattoo on his abdomen. she lightly graze the inked skin and the letter start glowing.

"Great so far, every one of you quite is generous of course minus the dwarf  boy......... what was his name........... ahh , Roy.. he is alright but your mother on the other hand have the attitude worse than Loki and a bully."  he detect a tone of resentment and grieve in her voice.

"About My mother, she ....................." his sentence was cut short when she sends him a warning glare.  he decide to stick to the safe topic.

" You seems to hate bullies." the question left his mouth before he could stopped it.

she stiffen for a second then start talking again.

 

“I have my reason and those are some pretty good reasons.”

"Why you are ashamed?"

"What?"This was not what he expected.

"You Know, about this." she moves her hand in air pointing to his body.

"Your scars they are not something to be ashamed of?"  Understanding draw into his eyes, she must have picked up on his nervousness.

"I don't think people see it that way?"

"Well, I don't Know about others but that's not  how i see it?"

"Then how you see it?" He asked her huskily.

She took a step closer t to trace  the star over  his heart." I see it as a map of your journey, As a Prove of your victory, they are fascinating and they are beautiful." She finished slightly breathless.

He put a hand on hers , where she was tracing the bratva tattoo and squeeze it gently while holding her gaze for the entire time.

 

She abruptly took the a step away. When her other hand accidently touched the other tattoo on the side of his abdomen.

“Look what we have there.”

She traced the chiness  script and it start glowing with a purple light.

“What the……..” Oliver turned to get a better look in mirror.

the text was now glowing purple .

“Looks like I found a new source of powers.” She mumbles under her breath.

“ what?”

Before she could reply thea Queen Entered the room and halt in her steps.

“Don’t you Knock.” Oliver chide exasperatedly

A devilish smirk broke on younger girl face.

“And don’t you think it’s too early to jump her bones.” Thea gesture toward his almost naked form to felicity’s slightly dishevel state.

“This is not what it look like.”Oliver grits his teeth in irritation.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr  
> @ hellobeautifullovercollector


End file.
